Sweetcheeks
by Lindellia
Summary: I hate summaries. James, Snape and Lily. One shot please read :D


**Disclaimer:** nice and clear eh? i have absolutely no claim on the Harry Potter world, characters and anything else vaguely related.

Free! Free at last. No more exams, no more studying and almost no more school. My mind is ecstatic. It has nothing to remember other than to eat three times a day and try not to get too sun burnt. The sky is clear, the weather is warm, I have a tree to lean against, a good book and the…

Damn! The one thing that could ruin my day is swaggering across the lawn towards me like he is Godric himself. He couldn't let me enjoy my first free day in months now could he? That bloody James up-himself Potter.

I guess there was a slight chance I could have slipped away before. But he must know I have seen him, as he is almost sprinting across the grass towards me.

He slows down and struts the last few paces. `Hey Lily` he says brightly.

Oh yes, be nice and cheery why don't you? We all know where this conversation is going and that it will end the exact same way as the last ones. First, he will try and start a conversation, I will try and stop him, he will confess his love for me for the 229th time this year and will ask me out. I will then flatly refuse and walk away, he will skulk off somewhere and hopefully, it will all happen in less than ten minutes so I can get back to enjoying my day, my freedom and my book.

A slight swishing noise from behind me tells me fate has other ideas.

`Potter`

`Snape`.

These greeting are both as icy as the northpole. Merlin's pants, it's like watching two three year olds fighting over Bertie Botts every flavour beans. Who gets to eat the caramel? Who gets the earwax one? Well, this bean has a brain of her own and doesn't want to be eaten at all. Apparently is doesn't show, as they are still glaring daggers at each other.

`Hello Deer, Lily` Snape drawls at me. Putting emphasize on the `dear` part` and a pause before my name. It's almost as if he is addressing two different people. I lightly reprimand this term of endearment..

`Come on Sev, I thought you understood that I am your friend. Nothing less, but nothing more either. Please don't call me dear`.

But he isn't looking at me. He is looking at James, who has gone stiff. Jealousy? No… more like an injoke. But the opposite… an in, insult? Sev continues on `so, where are your pals Potter? You know, the two little puppy dog followers and the rat-like one? ` He is putting emphasize on odd words, like what he did when he said `dear`. But no matter what way it's said that's not nice. I can deal with him taunting Potter, but Lupin is sensible, Sirius is bearable and no matter how pathetic Peter is he gets enough of that already.

`Sev, seriously, we have just finished exams, relax a little. For me? `

I can see Sev lose a little bit of the tension on his face, but James is still incredibly stiff. He is holding his shoulders in a way that shows his muscles straining against his shirt. He really is one cut quidditch player. But that doesn't make any difference to his terrible personality now does it?

Catching me staring, Potter has regained some of his usual twattiness. `My pals, Snape, are somewhere else making sure they aren't sticking oversized nasal areas in where they aren't wanted… Lily and I were just talking, so if you'll excuse us? ` He reaches out as if to take my hand. The nerve that idiot has. I slap away his hand and stomp off.

Having found a new tree I flump down on to the ground. This one is nowhere near as good as the last one. From here I can still see the two of them standing there glaring at each other. After a couple more minutes Sev swirls around, black robes swishing (why he is still wearing them in this heat? Absolutely no idea) and stalks off towards the castle, while James sits down under the tree I have just vacated… and then promptly jumps back up again with a look on his face that was something between surprise and pain. If I hadn't realized what he had just sat on I would have laughed. But in his hands he was holding my butterfly hair spike. It was a present from my parents when I first got my letter and subsequent visit from the vice headmistress. BUGGERIT! Now he has a reason to come over here and interrupt my peace for the second time today. And he had decided not to waste any time about it either.

He is walking slowly over, the swagger gone and a sad smile pasted on his face. He silently lays the slide beside me, turns on his heels and starts back up the lawn. I can't believe my luck! He is leaving without saying anything. My big mouth overrides by brain and opens by itself, blurting out `I don't understand, what was Severus going on about?`. He gives me a noticeably fake smile.

`Nothing much, friend trouble, you know.`

Sensing this is far from the truth I decide to continue the conversation. I don't mind this James. The twatless one. `If you have friend trouble James Potter, then I am the giant squid`. Another smile, but not a fake one this time. The lights flicker back on in his eyes. Silently he gets up and starts walking away. When he is about five meters from my tree he turns and smiling goofily says `Hey Lily…` in a way that indicates there is more to come. Cutting him off I call out `why do I get the feeling you are going to call me honeycake or something else ridiculously sweet and idiotic?

The goofy smile turns into a goofy grin. `I dunno why Lily. But your feelings are pretty darn good. You should pay far more attention to them sweetcheeks.` He strides off towards the castle.

Sitting there I am stuck by how nice it feels to be called things like that by him. Maybe I should listen to this feeling? Or not. `Arse` I mutter and return to my book.

so... first you read, then you review? or whatever floats your boat :D


End file.
